The Beginning of Arctic: Chapter 1
Kendall and Elantra, her best friend, stood over Jayla’s crib, staring at her. Kendall picked her up and held her. “Isn’t she gorgeous?” “Yeah, she is.” Kendall sighed. "Are you not glad that she is here?" “It’s bittersweet. I’m happy that she’s here, but I do not want this life for her.” Kendall stared wistfully around the one room shack that she called home. “Did you finally pick out a name?” Kendall sighed again, holding her beautiful little girl. Thomas entered the “house.” “Jayla. Her name is Jayla Coventry Carr,” he said along with Kendall. Kendall placed Jayla back in the crib. “Jayla. “One who is special.” She’s going to be a special person, Lantra.” Kendall smiled and turned around, giving her husband a kiss. At that moment, Elantra her goodbyes that weren't even heard and left, smiling to herself. “I missed you.” “Not as much as I missed you and our little girl.” He looked down at the crib. She was sleeping now. So peacefully. Only as a baby could. Thomas reached his hand over to stroke her hair. Jayla opened her eyes and stared straight at him. “Da...Da...” Thomas smiled and gave her his finger to play with. Jayla took it, squealing, and squeezing his finger. His little girl. His baby girl. Thomas gently pried his finger loose of Jayla's grip. He gave her one last tickle and a kiss. He turned to his wife again. "What's for lunch?" Thomas's stomach was yelling at him to feed it. Kendall's face fell. "I gave the last of it to Jayla. I'm sorry, cherie. If I had known that you were coming home..." Thomas shook his head. What had he been thinking?! He could go without a little food if his daughter was getting all the food that she needed. "No. It is perfectly fine. I'll get something...out there...Did you eat?" "Yes." Kendall lied. She'd given her food to Jayla. She was such a hungry baby. Thomas sighed. "I will find a good job. Then we will be able to eat anything that we want, at any time." Kendall smiled. "I don't need food as long as we're together. You, me, and Jayla." Jayla woke up from the dream, crying. That was the hard thing about remembering. Sometimes, the memories made you sad. Jayla slipped out of her bed and onto the balcony, making sure that she didn't wake her roommate up. The stars twinkled like miniature diamonds in the night sky. "Jay? Are you alright?" Jayla smiled a small smile. Cadean was communicating telepathically with her since the guys weren't allowed on the girls side of the house. He always knew when she was upset or in trouble. It was the same way for her with him. It had just been that way ever since they met. Like their souls were connected somehow. "Yeah. Just can't sleep." "Nightmares?" "Nah. Remembering. It makes me sad." "You're remembering? That's awesome!" ''Jayla had never been able to remember what had happened in her life before the age of fourteen when she was brought to Lucia Doms's foster home. She shrugged forgetting that he couldn't see her. ''"I guess." ''Jayla remained silent after that. ''"Jayla? What do you think Laytra's doing right now?" Laytra was Jayla's little sister. She'd been killed in a hit-and-run couple of years ago. Jayla still blamed herself for not watching her closely enough. "Probably spying on us and yelling at us to get married." ''Cadean laughed. ''"You're right. I miss her." ''"Me too." ''Cadean was silent and Jayla knew that he'd fallen asleep. "Who am I?" she whispered, softly. Jayla went back into her room and climbed into bed. She fell asleep sometime later. "Sir?" The man adressed watched the house in the monitors. H could see everything that was happening. "What is it?" "She's remembering." "Perfect. Allow her to remember somethings for now. Before long, she'll want to have answers to her questions. Then, she'll come to us and we will do what ever we please with her." Category:JAYZICE Category:Chapter Category:March 2012